Just a Guys Night
by DegrassiAfterDark
Summary: AU from Basket Case where Drew stops the party at the Hollingsworths from happening. It's a showdown for power and only one can show the other who's boss! Sub/dom Driles smut.


Everything was falling into place. So he had to deviate from the original plan of him, Maya and the nice warm pool and opted for a full out kegger that will surely make his father berserk. His girlfriend should understand that Miles couldn't just role over and play nice. He needed to send a message and once things settled down, he was going to make sure that Maya would be the last guest and that he would not be sleeping alone tonight.

So when Miles saw Drew saunter through the door with a smug smile over his stupid face, his jaw dropped.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be–"

"Off on a wild goose chase?" Drew snapped. "I was this close to calling my Veep when I overheard Glasses yapping about it to anyone who would listen. Yours truly was able to shut down the operation even before it could begin."

Miles gritted his teeth, and swiftly moved to plan B. He needed to get Drew out before he could mess up his plans with Maya too.

"I promised your dad that it was going to be just a guys night," Drew continued. "So I took the liberty of calling your little girlfriend and advising her to spend the night with her cello instead."

Miles scoffed. "As if she's ever give a grandpa like you her number."

"She didn't have to. I dated her older sister and what do you know, it still works."

"I'm fifteen. I don't need a baby-sitter."

"Maybe not. But that's your punishment for acting out. I know why you do it, by the way."

"Do what?"

"Spiral out of control? I know you're no poster child. You got kicked out of your fancy Swedish boarding school just to get your father's attention. Daddy issues, much?"

Miles gritted his teeth, not quite knowing how to respond.

"Come on, Miles," rasped Drew and he traipsed closer. "You know you can't win with him. So you try to pull one over on me. You know I have control over you, but you just have to put up a fight."

Balling his fists, a comeback failed to bubble out from his lips. Was this true? Was he doing all of this just to be noticed?

"I know your kind," Drew continued, jabbing a finger square onto Miles' chest. "You just do anything you can, waiting, wishing, _begging_ that someone would take charge of you and your pathetic excuse of a life."

He slowly ran his finger down the other boy's chest and Miles' skin began to prickle. Drew stopped his hand when it reached the buckle.

"People always want what they can't have, Miles," he whispered in his ear. "And you want to be tamed."

With that, Drew loosened Miles' pants and dove in to grab his dick with out much of a warning. Blood rushed to the younger's boy face and though he tried to stay stoic, he found his body betrayed him as he was bucking towards Drew's hand, craving for more friction.

"Don't fight it," purred Drew. "Just admit that you want someone to have their way with you."

Wanting to deny it, he leaned his head back to collect as much saliva as he could and spat in Drew's face. The older boy's reflexes were much to quick thanks to his mixed martial arts training and caught the spit before it landed on his face. He simply joined his newly lubricated hand with the other one and the slickness allowed him to pump twice as fast. Miles couldn't hold back any longer and came generously over Drew's hands and crumpled to the floor, panting and defeated.

"I'm in charge now," said Drew boldly.

"Yes," replied Miles, eyes to the ground.

"You must do whatever I say."

"Yes."

"You will never fall out of line."

"Yes."

"And you will blow me at my command."

Miles was taken back by the order, but a glare from Drew with his swelling member in his hands was enough to go though with it. He rose to his knees and placed his hands on Drew's hips to engulf his rock hard cock in his mouth. Miles moved his head back and forth and went faster and faster. Drew pulled the boy's head close to him when he came to Miles had no choice but to swallow. When he was permitted to breath again, he launched in a coughing fit and almost didn't notice Drew whacking him on his back to help him.

"There, there, that's a good boy," he cooed gently. "Good boy, just take your time and breath."

Drew's praises oddly soothed Miles and a part of him that he didn't understand wanted to continue serving the older boy if it meant receiving validation for his actions. Somebody noticed him. Somebody wanted to take care of him. Is giving out sexual favours that much of a price to receive the validation that he hungered for for as long as he could remember?

"Now," said Drew rising to his feet. "It's time to go to your room."

"But… but… it's not even seven o'clock!" protested Miles. "It's to early to go to bed!"

"Who ever said anything about sleeping?"


End file.
